Seven Arts Productions
Seven Arts Productions was a production company which made movies for release by other studios. It was founded in 1957 by Ray Stark and Eliot Hyman. Among its productions were The Misfits (1961) for United Artists, Gigot (1962) for Twentieth Century-Fox, Lolita (1962) for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1962) for Warner Bros., and Is Paris Burning? (1966) for Paramount Pictures. Over time it expanded its role, becoming equity investors with other studios and partnering with British horror film company Hammer Film Productions on many projects. It also retained ancillary rights on new productions surrendered on earlier films, including Seven Days in May (1964) and Promise Her Anything (1965) for release by Paramount. Seven Arts also distributed feature films and TV programs for television. Warner Bros. acquisition In 1967, Seven Arts Productions acquired the controlling interest in Warner Bros. from Jack L. Warner for $32 million. The companies were merged as Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. It was once again renamed Warner Bros. after Kinney National Company bought the company. Today Neither today's Seven Arts Pictures nor the defunct releasing company "Seven Arts", an early 1990s joint venture between Carolco Pictures and New Line Cinema (the latter which, ironically, subsequently merged into Warner Bros.), is related to the original Seven Arts Productions. Filmography *The Gun Runners (1958); with United Artists *Thunder in the Sun (1959); with Paramount Pictures *Ten Seconds to Hell (1959); with United Artists *The Misfits (1961); with United Artists *By Love Possessed (1961) *West Side Story (1961) *The Count of Monte Cristo (1961) *The Roman Spring of Mrs Stone (1961) *Gigot (1962) *Lolita (1962); with MGM *What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1962); with Warner Bros. *Two for the Seesaw (1962) *The Main Attraction (1962); with MGM *The Wild Affair (1963) *Sunday in New York (1963); with MGM *Rampage (1963) *Tamahine (1963); with MGM *The Night of the Iguana (1964); with MGM *Of Human Bondage (1964); with MGM *Never Put It in Writing (1964) *Seven Days in May (1964) *A Global Affair (1964) *Promise Her Anything (1965) *The Nanny (1965); with Hammer Films *The Hill (1965) *Is Paris Burning? (1966) *The Defector (1966) *Dracula: Prince of Darkness (1966); with Hammer Films *One Million Years B.C. (1966); with Hammer Films *The Frozen Dead (1966) *The Bible: In the Beginning (1966) *This Property Is Condemned (1966) *Assault on a Queen (1966) *Rasputin: The Mad Monk (1966); with Hammer Films *The Reptile (1966); with Hammer Films *The Plague of the Zombies (1966); with Hammer Films *You're a Big Boy Now (1966) *Drop Dead Darling (1966) *Once Before I Die (1966) *Slave Girls (1967); with Hammer Films *Oh Dad, Poor Dad, Mamma's Hung You in the Closet and I'm Feelin' So Sad (1967) *The Viking Queen (1967); with Hammer Films *The Dirty Dozen (1967); with MGM *The Shuttered Room (1967) *It! (1967) *A Challenge for Robin Hood (1967) *Schwanensee (1967) *The Anniversary (1968); with Hammer Films *The Vengeance of She (1968); with Hammer Films *The Lost Continent (1968); with Hammer Films *The Devil Rides Out (1968); with Hammer Films Theatre credits *The World of Suzie Wong (1958–60) *Everybody Loves Opal (1961) *Funny Girl (1964–67) *Any Wednesday (1964–66) *The Owl and the Pussycat (1964–65) References External Links Category:WarnerMedia Category:Former WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia production studios Category:Seven Arts Productions Category:Production companies Category:Companies Category:Acquired media Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Category:Companies established in 1957 Category:Companies disestablished in 1967 Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Group